


Tied Up

by littlemaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, first time writing this kink, porn then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: “Do you like being punished, Arthur?” Alfred asked with a small smirk, his finger holding the ring on Arthur’s black collar.Arthur shook his head.“No? Are you sure?” Alfred purred then, looking down at Arthur. He was wearing barely nothing.





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't know how to write summaries! haha, sorry. also what a clich title  
> I'm not (really??) into BDSM but I had this idea and I had to write,,, hah I made some research before writing this, though.  
> I'm kinda self conscious cuz I'm not used to writing smut, let alone in English, so please comment what you thought when reading so I can improve!! I'm trying to practice my writing with these kind of thing so I can write a Good scene in my ongoing fic :3c  
> Anyway, I hope you like this.  
> Oh, also, happy 4th of July for those of you who are Americans!

Alfred threw Arthur against the wall and the smaller man gasped and grunted.

“What have I told you?” Alfred said, sounding angry as he got closer to Arthur and held his chin up, making their eyes meet, “I told you so, so many times. And yet you keep disobeying me. What have I told _you_ , Arthur?” he demanded.

Arthur tried to move his head to the side, but Alfred wouldn’t let him. His back hurt and his eyes were burning with tears, so he closed them, letting them fall to his cheeks.

“I shouldn’t talk to others.” he mumbled.

“Yes. So why do you do it? Why do you disobey me? Don’t you know you will be punished for it?” Alfred answered with a soft, husky voice, and as he spoke he grabbed Arthur’s hands and brought them up, tying them with a rope that hanged from the wall a few feet higher. He made sure they were firmly tied, in a way that would leave a mark.

In response Arthur simply moaned softly, eyes on Alfred’s hands as he finished tying him and slided them back down on Arthur’s arms, stopping at his shoulders.

“Do you _like_ being punished, Arthur?” Alfred asked with a small smirk, his finger holding the ring on Arthur’s black collar.

Arthur shook his head.

“No? Are you sure?” Alfred purred then, looking down at Arthur. He was wearing barely nothing. In fact, he was only wearing his collar and cute, pink thigh high socks with a garter belt, just the way Alfred liked it. He bit his lip as he looked at Arthur’s nipple piercings. He wanted to suck on them, but reminded himself it was not the time.

“I’m sure…” Arthur said quietly, gasping when Alfred held his penis without previous warning.

“Are you _sure_? Because your body is telling me otherwise… look at you. You’re so hard already…” Alfred tsked, shooking his head slowly, “So impatient… I thought I had taught you to be patient.”

“I am. I’m patient.” Arthur said quickly.

“Are you?”

“I am.”

“That’s not how you’re supposed to say it.” Alfred said with that angry tone again, holding and pressing Arthur’s penis a bit, which made him groan.

“I’m patient, master.”

“That’s better.” Alfred smiled, loosening his grip and stroking his hand back and forth a few times as he leaned closer and kissed and bited Arthur’s neck, “Good boy. But… about what you did earlier… talking to that man like that… what should I do to you, Arthur?”

“Punish me, master.” Arthur whispered, closing his eyes and opening his mouth as Alfred’s grip got tight again.

“And just how should I punish you, Arthur?” Alfred whispered back against Arthur’s ear, sucking on his earring. Their bodies were closer now, and Arthur pressed his lips together as he felt the heat from Alfred’s body through his leather pants and tank top. He wanted to rub himself against Alfred, but they weren’t close enough. The wall was cold behind him, and his back hurt a bit, so it was really tempting to step forward and press his body against Alfred’s, to touch his visible erection against his own, however Arthur knew better.

“Fuck me, master. Please.” he said then, smiling to himself as he felt Alfred breath against his skin.

“That sounds like a good idea…” Alfred answered, getting away enough to look into Arthur’s eyes, “Yes, I think I’ll do that. I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll cry my name. I’ll fuck you _so_ hard you’ll forget your _own_ name.”

“Yes, please. Please, master.” Arthur begged, big, green eyes full of lust staring eagerly at Alfred’s sea blue ones.

Alfred grinned.

“I _will_ do that, but I think… I need to teach you a lesson on patience, Arthur. You seen _too_ eager.”

“No. No, I’m patient.” Arthur almost cried, “I’m patient, master. Please, fuck me. I want your cock inside me.”

“Calm down.” Alfred ordered as he kissed Arthur’s neck. Arthur did his best to obey that, gulping and smiling as he felt a smile on Alfred’s lips against his skin.

Alfred walked away then, to the small table on the corner.

There were a couple of toys there, but also lube. Alfred was being kind, so Arthur thought he’d give Arthur what he wanted, and he even allowed himself to smile as he saw lube on Alfred’s hand, only Alfred had a toy in the other one.

Arthur pouted.

“Don’t do that. It’s important for you to learn to be patient.” Alfred said, teasing smile on his thin lips.

“No…” Arthur tried, but Alfred held both the toy and lube with the same hand to caress Arthur’s thigh with the other, touching and squeezing and feeling. Arthur panted as Alfred’s hand got to the back of his thigh and down to his knee, then back up.

“Spread your legs.” he said, and Arthur sighed as he adjusted his feet on the fluffy carpet and slowly parted his legs more, “Good boy.” Alfred smiled and made Arthur hold the toy as he opened the lube bottle and put it on his fingers.

He then pressed his fingers against Arthur’s entrance, rubbing them there patiently for a while before inserting them.

Alfred was always the kindest when doing that part. Arthur looked at his eyes at that moment and noticed a bit of uncertainty, which was always heartwarming.

Arthur smirked briefly and then put his head back, moving his hips slightly,

“Fuck me, master… please…”

“Shush, calm down…” Alfred said, no more doubt in his eyes as he removed his fingers. He took the toy from Arthur’s hand and smeared it with lube. It was a purple toy with balls that were somewhat smaller in the tip and bigger in the other end; there were six of them, but the toy itself wasn’t much more bigger than _Alfred_ was.

Arthur moaned quietly as Alfred pressed the toy against him. Alfred then smiled with himself, kissing Arthur’s neck and biting his shoulder as he pressed the toy inside, one ball at the time. When it was all up he slowly, too slowly, pulled it out, again one ball at the time. Then he inserted it again. Painfully slowly.

Arthur moaned impatiently, moving his hips and pulling his hands down; of course, they were tied up too well so they hadn't any use, but he was still trying.

“Touch me, master.” he begged, “Touch me, please… fuck me… don’t be mean…”

“I’m not mean.” Alfred answered, shooking his head, “You brought this on yourself, you know. I’m punishing you. I’m doing this so you’ll learn.”

“I have learned. Please.” Arthur cried, moving his hips forward to try to get some friction against Alfred, but he kept moving away.

“Patience, Arthur.” Alfred chuckled, grabbing Arthur’s thigh again, “Up.” he demanded, and Arthur was fast to put his leg up, resting his foot on Alfred’s waist. Alfred was supporting his thigh with one hand and using the toy with the other, but the position wasn’t the most comfortable. Arthur had a backache and he wasn’t feeling too comfortable. He let out a pained sigh and pressed his back against the wall.

It was cold, and it made him shiver.

Alfred was just now starting to move the toy a little bit fasted, and Arthur wanted it _so_ much. His penis was leaking precum and he wanted to move his hips towards Alfred, but…

His back hurt. That position wouldn’t do. Besides, he had worked all day long at the store and his arms were starting to ache as well.

_Ugh._

“Apple.” he said with a pout, “Apple.”

It felt like dissolving a magic spell.

Alfred stopped in the same moment, looking at him with big, worried eyes. He removed the toy and let it fall as his hand caressed Arthur's cheek,

"What's wrong?" he asked with a sweet, worried voice.

"Backache." Arthur sighed, "Untie me. I want to lie down a bit.”

“Shit, sweetheart, I’m _so_ sorry. Is this because of when I put you against the wall?” Alfred asked as he untied Arthur hurriedly.

“Yep.” Arthur said honestly, rubbing his wrists once they were free from the rope. He moaned because of the reddish marks on his skin.

“I’m sorry.” Alfred said, leaning closer to kiss Arthur’s cheeks and lips. Then he picked him up, like he would a princess, and walked towards the bed, “I’m so sorry, babe.”

Arthur rested his head against Alfred’s shoulder.

“It’s fine… My back was already aching a bit earlier today. I had to carry around some boxes.” Arthur said, sighing happily as Alfred placed him on the bed. It was a king size one, and the mattress was simply one of the most comfortable things in the world.

“Damn, Artie, why didn’t you tell me?” Alfred rolled his eyes, opening his pants’ zipper, “What, don’t look me like that. I’m _boiling_ inside these pants. It’s leather, man.”

Arthur chuckled,

“I had a bad day at work, I just wanted to roleplay and forget about that for a bit…” he admitted, removing his collar and turning to his back, resting his head on his crossed arms. The soft sheets against his achingly hard penis made him gasp, “Gimme a massage.”

“Anything for my precious boyfriend.” Alfred said with a huge smile, “Lemme just take off these pants… ugh, leather fucking sucks... Ok, done.”

Alfred adjusted himself on the bed and kneeled with Arthur between his legs. Then, softly, he pressed his hands against his back, massaging his muscles lovingly.

“Do you wanna talk about what happened in work today?” he tried, as Arthur groaned here and there,

“No.” he sighed, “Just a bunch of shit to do. I hate that place.”

“I know, honey.” Alfred leaned forward to kiss Arthur’s neck, but stopped when he felt his penis against Arthur’s skin. Arthur moaned. “Sorry,” Alfred said as he moved back to his previous position, “I was gonna kiss your neck.”

“No, that’s fine.” Arthur replied, “I’m still super hard so _please_ , let’s have sex. Don’t make me beg.”

Alfred chuckled, “I never do. How do you wanna do this?”

“I wanted to just lay on my back, but…” he sighed, pushing himself upwards, “I think it’s better if I ride you.”

“Nice!” Alfred cheered, “My fave.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, chuckling, “Silly.”

“Yeah, yeah” Alfred said.

He got up to get the lube bottle he had dropped and a condom, but quickly came back to bed to lay on his back.

Arthur sat down and stretched his arms as Alfred put on the condom and rubbed a lot of lube on it. He moaned as he stroked himself in the process.

“Leave a bit for me.” Arthur pouted as he crawled towards Alfred, getting on top of him and slapping Alfred’s hand away to hold his penis himself. He positioned himself and guided Alfred towards his entrance, moaning and biting his lower lip as he put it in.

“Oh, fuck. Fuck, it feels good.” Alfred gasped, his hand on Arthur’s buttcheek.

“Oh, god.” Arthur moaned, moving his hips only slightly at first, but faster as he got used to it. With that position he could control speed and depth, so he went to his favorite combination: fast and deep, making Alfred go really deep inside of him and almost get out completely before going back in again, and fast; not as fast in the beginning, but increasingly fast.  

“Shit. Fuck. I love you.” Alfred panted, holding tight to Arthur’s buttcheeks, squeezing them a bit. Arthur moaned in response, and Alfred proceed, “You’re so fucking good. God. I love you so much--god. Oh, my… shit.”

Arthur loved to hear Alfred say I love you. Fortunately he did it all the time. As they cuddled, as they had sex, as they were saying hello or goodbye. He was such a sweet man. It was surprising to Arthur how serious he managed to get when they were role playing. Of course, he didn’t manage to be so serious in the beginning. He was a mess - he talked too much or too little, he forgot it was all pretending and stopped everything to ask if Arthur was hurt or comfortable. Three years later, though, and he was so _good._

Arthur just _loved_ the way Alfred acted all cold, serious and bossy, as if he really did own him. It turned him on only to think about it.

Still what he loved more was this: honest, loud, caring Alfred. Moaning I love yous to all corners, making sure Arthur understood how much he was loved and wanted and important. Not a belonging, but a lover. Someone to be cared for and not to be taken care of.

Alfred was so sweet.

“I love you… Alfred…” Arthur said then, much more quieter than Alfred was being, but enough. Alfred opened his eyes and took his hand to Arthur’s red, sweaty cheek,

“I know, honey, oh… shit, I’m…fuck, _Arthur_...” Alfred said as he came.

Arthur kept moving for a bit, then stopped. He waited for a few seconds, watching as Alfred fell apart and got himself together again, breathing heavily, pink cheeks and dilated eyes.  

“Let’s take care of you.” Alfred said to Arthur, who fell to the side and spreaded his legs.

“Quick.” Arthur asked, “I’m almost there…”

Alfred smiled and placed himself between Arthur’s legs, winking to him before taking his penis in his mouth and sucking it. He took it off to lick it, but Arthur’s impatient glare made him put it back into his mouth, deep throating him.

“Oh, Al…” Arthur sighed, holding onto the sheets and trying not to move his hips too fast. He came not much longer after that, closing his eyes to allow himself to be engulfed in that pure, pure ecstasy, “Oh, that was… holy shit…”

Alfred coughed a bit, but then smiled, “I know. My blowjobs are just _holy_.”

“Shut up…” Arthur laughed, placing his arms in front of his eyes, “This was nice.”

“Just nice?” Alfred faked being hurt.

“ _Really_ nice.”

“Better.” Alfred chuckled, then moved forward to kiss Arthur’s cheek, “Who wants a shower now?”

“No… I just want to sleep.” Arthur moaned, turning to his side,

“No way. You always wake up grumpy afterwards. Let’s take a shower together, then lay down to watch some cartoons and _then_ sleep. We also need to eat. I can make you a proper massage once we’re both dressed.” Alfred suggested, rubbing Arthur’s back gently.

“That sounds nice…”

“I know. C’mon.”

Arthur turned to face his boyfriend and smiled sweetly.

“I love you.” he said, quietly, but he meant every world with all his heart.

Alfred blushed, which was adorable.

“I love you too, babe. Now c’mon, let’s shower.”

“Let’s” Arthur said, allowing Alfred to pick him up again, gentle as always.

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah, it all ends in fluff cuz that's me. i was gonna use "america" as safeword but changed my mind to just Apple cuz, idk. i like this word. anyway. please let me know what you thought of this!!! ;w;


End file.
